Su Tart Wal Mart
Su Tart Wal Mart is one of the most notable Su Tart games. This page contains spoilers, the best way to experience the game is to play it yourself! Story Part 1: Phantom Walmart Su Tart is sad, as he has no job. Later on, he opens his mail box and finds a flyer for a Walmart job, Su Tart, being Su Tart, accepts it. On his first day of work, Su Tart is nearly assaulted by Creepy, who gets shot by Su Tart, who has somehow obtained a gun. Later on, The Rock enters in, Su Tart asking him to place his items on the conveyor belt, but the Rock tells Su Tart that his rocks are his breakfast, and proceeds to eat them. Nice pun, isn't it? Anyway, later on, The Robber enters the building, who takes out a gun and aggressively tells Su Tart to fork over the money, Su Tart responds to this by pulling out his own gun. The Robber shoots Su Tart before the latter could, but Su Tart simply blocks the bullet with his face. The Robber suddenly realizes how strong of an opponent he is fighting, and flees the scene. A few minutes after the scene, The Manager walks up to Su Tart and fires him. Su Tart asks The Manager why he has done this, Manager telling Su Tart that the robber's invasion was actually just a prank all along. Su Tart really does not want to be fired, so he is instead demoted to Customer Service. Part 2: Customer Service Tendency Epic Gamer approaches Su Tart, who is now working at Customer Service. Epic Gamer asks Su Tart to get him a new PS4, as his Fortnite: Battle Royale ''save file had been accidentally deleted. Su Tart gets confused and asks Epic Gamer why he is requesting a new PS4 just because he lost his game save. Su Tart says that it's Epic Gamer's fault, Epic Gamer loudly yells out for his mother in a fit of rage-also telling Su Tart he had lots of ''Fortnite skins in the process. Epic Gamer's Mom walks onto the scene, threatening to take "legal action" if her son does not receive any new PS4, the latter silently calling Su Tart a "peepee head". Epic Gamer's Mom decides to leave, taking her son with her. A few hours later, Thanos teleports to the customer service, demanding Su Tart to clean his rusty chicken pot pie. Thanos puts the "chicken pot pie" onto the table, which turns out to be nothing more than a piece of rusty metal. Su Tart notices this, and tells Thanos that his "chicken pot pie" is just rusty metal. Thanos, in a fit of anger, threatens to snap his fingers. And he does so-killing half of the people in the universe. Unfortunately for the mad titan, he was one of the 50% killed. Su Tart questions what happened to the odd number of people. Just after he says this, a Walmart Worker-or at least half of him, hops onto the scene, demanding medical care. Su Tart takes the half of Walmart Worker, and takes him to Su Tart's Basement the hospital. Su Tart, having a medical degree from college, knows what must be done. Su Tart must find someone else, chop em' in half, and connect them to Walmart Worker. Unexpectedly, Epic Gamer runs onto the scene-or at least half of him. A few minutes earlier, Epic Gamer's Mom realized that Epic Gamer could of just used the pistol he was given to easily get the PS4, and therefore sliced him in half with a knife and is now angrily chasing after her own son. Su Tart tells both of them to stop, which they do. Su Tart grabs Epic Gamer and puts him onto Walmart Worker, forming Epic Worker. Epic Gamer's Mother and Su Tart go away, as Epic Worker requested. Epic Gamer is determined to get revenge, while Worker attempts to talk Epic out of doing this-though is unsuccessful. Epic Worker leaves the scene. Part 3: Dad Crusaders Epic Worker decides to kill off Su Tart with an Epic Gamer Laser Gun, Worker does not think Epic will succeed in doing this, epic responds to Worker's annoying antics by putting a piece of tape onto Worker's mouth. Once again, Epic tells Worker about the way he'll kill Su Tart, Worker being unable to say anything besides "MMMM" due to the tape on his mouth. Meanwhile, back at Walmart, Su Tart is celebrating his medical victory, until, suddenly, Su Tart's Dad shows up, and orders his son to flee Walmart and grabs Su Tart by the ear in a attempt to forcibly bring him home. Unexpectedly, Epic Worker shows up and zaps Su Tart with the Epic Gamer Laser gun, ending Su Tart's goofy life. Su Tart's Dad mourns the death of his son, and vows to get revenge on his deceased child. Meanwhile at Epic Worker's house, he celebrates his victory and removes the tape from Worker's mouth. Worker insists that Su Tart is truly dead, but Epic assures Worker that he is truly dead. Epic shows Worker his new slave, Bob Bober. Epic reveals that Bob's only here for meat, and proceeds to kill Bob Bober. As Epic eats the meat of Bob Bober, he asks how Worker's day as been. Worker yells every bad thing Epic has done at him. Epic tells Worker that he smells very bad, and after this, Su Tart's dad shows up. Part 4: Su Tart is Unbreakable